xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrapyard Showdown
The Helicarrier Showdown involved Deadpool with the aid of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, stopping Ajax and rescuing Deadpool's finance Vanessa Carlysle. Background After killing many of Francis's associates, Deadpool's main target is Ajax, the man that gave him his powers and also horribly disfigured him. Deadpool found his target, jumps into a highway road and kill multiple men, in the van, causing an accident that kills others as well as murder the men in the vans all come crashing to the end of the bridge. Having forgotten his ammo bag, and only having 12 bullets in his guns, Wade counts off how many rounds with each thug he kills, and manages to kill three men with one bullet. Deadpool finds Ajax headed at him on a motorcycle and he throws his katana at the bike, causing Ajax to crash. Following the ensuing chaos, Deadpool manages to impale Ajax with the other blade. Deadpool lifts up his mask for to show his scars so that Ajax can recognize him as Wade Wilson. Before Deadpool can do anything to Ajax, Colossus, having spotted Deadpool on the news, arrives with Negasonic Teenage Warhead and prevents Deadpool from proceeding. Ajax manages to escape after Colossus' displeasement with Deadpool's actions. Deadpool tries to beat up Colossus however he was then taken into custody, Deadpool mages to escape by cutting his own cuffed hand off, and hop into a dump truck on the freeway below. After returning to the residence, Wade's hand starts to slowly grow back, gets convinced by Al into revealing himself to Vanessa. After being told by Weasel that Ajax and Angel are going after Vanessa, Wade and Weasel goes to the strip club where she works. Wade is still scared to face her and loses the courage to do so. Weasel then informs Wade that Vanessa went out back, but manage to find her handbag, letting him know that she's been taken. Infuriated and desperate to save his love, Wade arms himself with all the guns he owns that are in Blind Al's house. He then goes to the X-Mansion to get Colossus and Negasonic to help him get back Vanessa and stop Ajax. Deadpool calls out to Colossus, and tells him that he has a deal he can't refuse. He then quips that the mansion is so big, yet it looks like the studio couldn't afford more than two X-Men. Wade, Colossus and Negasonic take a cab driven by Dopinder to Ajax's location. Deadpool explains to Dopinder that Colossus agreed to help save Vanessa, and in return, Deadpool considers joining the X-Men. Showdown The three then track Ajax down to a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool charges toward the goons while Colossus and Negasonic fight Angel Dust, who punches Colossus away, but Negasonic charges at Angel with great power. Wade rips through the goons and comes across an old friend, Bob, whom the mercenary hasn't seen since T.G.I. Friday's in Jacksonville. The two have a brief reunion, but Deadpool knocks his old friend out, while reminiscing about Bob's family, and pulls the soldier away to safety. Deadpool then uses the corpses of Ajax's goons to spell out Francis's name to mock him. With Negasonic Teenage Warhead's help, Deadpool manages to get atop of the aircraft carrier where Ajax is keeping Vanessa. He puts her in the same chamber where he put Wade. Ajax then prepared to kill Vanessa with another oxygen deprivation chamber and duels with Deadpool using their respective blades. During the battle, Deadpool threw one of his swords into the oxygen deprivation chamber, successfully saving Vanessa from deoxygenation. Deadpool continues his brawl with Ajax, and manages to overpower the latter, until Ajax throws a knife into the mercenary's head, temporarily disorienting him. Vanessa, having broken free from the oxygen deprivation chamber, impales Ajax with her Deadpool's sword. Ajax then prepares to kill Vanessa, with Deadpool removing the knife from his head. Meanwhile, Angel almost strangles Colossus with a chain, but Negasonic creates a powerful blast that throws Angel off and destroys the carrier. It starts to collapse, sending numerous freight containers down. Colossus carries Negasonic and Angel to safety while Deadpool makes sure Vanessa safely lands. Deadpool gets Vanessa into the disconnected oxygen deprivation chamber, and she is thrown to safety. The carrier then completely crashes down. When Deadpool goes to reunite with Vanessa, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Ajax attacks him and have another brawl, with Deadpool beating Ajax to the brink of death. The mercenary then demanded Ajax to cure him of his disfigurement, but Ajax laughs and mocks Deadpool by informing the mercenary that there hadn't been a cure for his disfigurement the entire time. Enraged after hearing how Ajax can't fix him after all that has happened, Deadpool pulls out a revolver and kills Francis for good, ignoring Colossus' speech about heroism, who wants Wade to spare his enemy's life. Outcome With Wade finally reunited with Vanessa, he reveals his scarred skin, the reason he was too afraid to see her. Vanessa accepts him (although first removing a paper cutout of actor Hugh Jackman that Wade stapled to his face), still in love the two kiss while Wade plays Whams! "Careless Whisper" on his cellphone. Colossus and Negasonic return to the X-Mansion, with Colossus saying that Deadpool may still be X-Men worthy one day. Category:Deadpool (film) Category:Events